Field
The present disclosure relates to devices and methods for correcting dynamic error vector magnitude (DEVM) effects in radio-frequency (RF) applications.
Description of the Related Art
In some radio-frequency (RF) applications such as in wireless local area network (WLAN) power amplifier (PA) application, it is often desirable to operate a PA in a pulsed on and off mode to reduce current consumption. Such an operation can result in thermo-electric effects that can degrade dynamic error vector magnitude (DEVM) performance.